Armstrong Fox: The Beginning
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The world of Fullmetal Alchemist will be rocked as Naruto is born into the illustreous Armstrong family. How will he deal with the problems he faces? Will he die before he succeeds in his dream? and what about the Uchiha? How does his dead father, Madara, play into things? What of the Xing beauty that finds herself head over heels for him? Up for Adoption!


**AN: This is a new idea I had, so please don't try and kill me. I was given this idea from my brother and he pestered me until I wrote this. How he manages to break into my home has he worried, and I may have to by new locks for my door. I am playing with ages in this fic, so no bitching!**

**Olivier: 24**

(Chapter 1)

All was silent in the ice fortress of Briggs. Just another frozen and snowy day. The soldiers stationed here continued their normal routines of checking the battlements and weapons, knowing that their commanding officer was strict about slacking off. The great metal fortress wall spanned a gap in the mountains that protected Emestris from their enemies.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the fortress. A female scream of pain. It paused for several moments and came back again, full force. In the hospital of the iron wall, a blonde, blue eyed woman gritted her teeth in pain as she pushed with all of her might. The doctor was trying to ease her pain as best he could, but all he managed to do was to dull it somewhat.

"Just a few more pushes General. You're almost done." The doctor said. Olivier screamed more and pushed as much as she could. A shrill cry rang out as the doctor pulled the newborn child out. A fuzzy patch of black hair was on his head and he had deep blue eyes as he cried. The Doctor quickly cleaned the child, passing it to the new mother and Major General Olivier Armstrong.

The blonde woman had an unnaturally tender and caring look on her face as she held her new son. He looked so much like her dead lover, the man having died when she was five months pregnant with their unborn child. His black hair was a perfect match of the dead man. The newborn stopped crying after being given to his mother, falling into a deep sleep.

Buccaneer was soon in the room, looking at the woman who commanded his absolute loyalty and respect. He had been a bit shocked that such a strict woman could be capable of having such a motherly look about her. He looked at the small infant with curiosity. He asked the blonde woman. "Ma'am, what are you going to name him?"

Olivier had a pondering look on her face as she thought about it. She had asked her dead lover what he would have wanted to name the baby, and he had grinned in response. "Naruto." Buccaneer raised an eyebrow at the name. "Fishcake?"

Olivier gave him a glare as she said. "It means Maelstrom. The Maelstrom of Briggs. A fitting name."

She held him close, running a hand through his hair, knowing that she would need to tell her family about him. She dreaded the thought of her brother Alex being near him, and had to suppress a shiver at the thought. She would not have her son be a pansy wuss like her younger brother! If he did choose to study alchemy like Alex, he would also learn how to take care of himself. She would be damned if he would be like those pathetic alchemists that just read all day, not doing anything to protect the nation.

( Six years later)

Six years had gone by since then, and Olivier could honestly say that being a mother was like second nature to her. After being in command of an entire military base, she had a bit of experience dealing with organization and discipline. Not that he needed any. Naruto was a very calm and cool child, choosing to examine a problem before acting. His intelligence was remarkable, but didn't do as well when he was learning from a book. He learned through actions and learning from mistakes. Not only did he have a remarkable mind, but he was always curious. He had once told Olivier that 'The true way to power is through the virtue of knowledge. I could have the most powerful alchemy skills in the entire world, but without practice and the knowledge to use it, they would be useless.'

She had immediately started to teach him fighting and survival skills, and when she couldn't, Buccaneer would. She had been worried when Alex had met him, and was amused when he had stared blankly at the dramatic giant. He had taken a very big interest in alchemy, studying it and trying to understand, but his young mind couldn't fully comprehend all the measurements.

But he was patient, deciding to wait until he was older to truly study the art. Instead, he threw himself into his training and studies, progressing faster and faster.

Now, he was sitting in the mess hall of the great fortress, eating a bowl of soup. His messy black hair stood in an unorganized mess, his black shirt and blue pants neat and tidy. He had on black shoes and he had bandages wrapped around his forearms.

In the next few months he would be sent to learn alchemy with a teacher sent by the military. He hoped that he would get the Bomb Alchemist. He thought that that type of alchemy would help the fort be that much stronger. His mother didn't like alchemists, expressing a dislike for them, though she did admit that they had their uses.

He pondered this as he walked to his room in the fort. Entering the room, he looked at his crammed bookshelf, full of information on the human body, science, history, and mathematics. His walls were filled with maps of the nation, train routes, and roads. His bokken sat against his bed. On his desk were several papers and writing utensils.

He sat at the desk and started to do the work that he knew he had to do. He continued to do it until his door opened and his mother walked in. He stood straight and waited for her to finish examining his clean and tidy room. While she was more gentle with him, she still had strict standards and he was to obey them all.

After the inspection she looked at him, silently proud that he knew exactly what she meant him to do. "Son, the alchemist that was sent to teach you is here." She kneeled down to his level. "I want you to go and learn, but also be strong. Never forget what I've taught you, and know that Briggs will always be your home."

He nodded as he smiled. "Got it. I'll becomes strongest alchemist ever! Then, I can become Fuher and make Emestris the strongest!"

They walked to the main entrance to see a man with long black hair and pale skin. He reminded them of a snake. He looked at Naruto with yellow eyes, a snake like smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru. I'll be teaching you alchemy, Naruto."

(Four Years later)

The squad, led by Olivier barged into the two story mansion, their mission simple: Kill Orochimaru for his sick and twisted experiments on children. The more personal mission was to find Naruto Armstrong.

Buccaneer led the team as he ascended the stairs, his eyes hardened as he looked for his commanders son. They had gotten reports that the snake like man had been doing inhumane experiments in an attempt to gain immortality, experimenting on children to make inborn alchemic traits.

He found a room with sturdy locks and used his metal arm to break them, charging into the room only to freeze at what he saw.

There was Naruto, his body writhing in pain. Orochimaru had his hands on the alchemy seal on the ground, a sick grin on his face. Buccaneer lashed out and connected a vicious kick to the mans head. He watched as Naruto continued to give a silent scream as whatever the man did was still happening. Orochimaru chuckled. "I have done it! I have found the perfect body! And it was my apprentice!"

"What did you do to him?" Buccaneer growled.

'I have made him the ultimate alchemist! He has a philosopher stone inside of him! He will be my new body!" The man yelled.

Before the conversation could continue, an earth shattering scream came from the black haired boy. His right arm was disintegrating. They saw his left palm be covered in what looked like a small mouth as what looked like a red spinning comma filled eye took over his left one. It evolved and had slight bulging veins around it as it changed color to a deep purple with rings around the commas. He screamed once more as wood started to grow out of the floor, forming several trees.

When the reaction stopped, he was unconscious, but alive. Several soldiers walked in, followed by Olivier. She walked to the ten year old as the medics started to examine him. She turned her furious blue eyes to Orochimaru, who was cackling madly. Unsheathing her sword she swung it in an arc and sliced his head clean off.

Following the medics, she and Buccaneer watched as Fuher King Bradley arrived, his calm gaze looking intently at the young Armstrong, who was slowly waking up. After he was fully awake, he sprang up and held his left eye as it throbbed in pain. Shakily he stood, his lean and slightly muscled frame coming into the view of his mother for the first time.

In the years she hadn't seen him, he had grown. He stood at an even 5'4", his black hair spiked and wild in an untamed mane. He had the beginnings of six pack abs, his lean body being lithe and strong. His blue eye held a hardened look in them as he groaned. "Ugh, where is…where is…that bastard. He…he…tricked me."

He stumbled, his blue pants ripped slightly as his bleeding right shoulder sent a wave of pain through him. The fact he stood after being forced to endure so much pain was astounding. He was gently placed back on the stretcher as he started to mumble incoherent things. They made out the words "Finn" and "Baraka".

They got him to the nearest hospital, in a small nearby town called Leaf. He was admitted soon after entering, King Bradley talking and consoling a distraught Olivier. She was never known to lose control of herself, but today had been a close call for her.

She had been forced to watch her dead lover die fighting against impossible odds, and it tore her apart. She didn't know what would have happened if her son had died. She felt a strong and large hand on her shoulder, and turned to see a very serious Alex standing there.

While the giant may have been goofy and care free, he knew that his sister was worried. Gently wrapping his large arms around her, he knew she was worried. All at once she sobbed into his chest, an uncharacteristically scared and worried look on his face.

He held her in the hall until a doctor walked up to them. "Miss, he's awake, but very weak. We had to strap him to the bed to prevent him from climbing out of bed several times. It…it's just amazing. From what we have gathered, his body was torn apart several times over, and his organs and muscles are working beyond normal human capacity. Some of his less severe wounds have already healed! It's astounding!"

Seeing that he was finished, they entered Naruto's room, seeing him awake and sitting up, his chest bandaged as he closed his left eye. He looked up when they entered, a smile on his face. Now that she had an even better look at him, she saw several scars all over his arm and face. The most notable was the one just over his heart.

"Please tell me the Pedo is dead?" He asked after a moment of silence.

At their confused looks, Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "Orochimaru was a closet molester. He had a thing for young kids, I'm just glad I was too strong for him to even attempt it."

Alex laughed while Olivier seethed at not being able to make the man suffer more. They started to speak, getting back in touch with each other. They stayed like that for an hour before King Bradley walked in. Naruto looked at him wearily as Olivier and Alex saluted. "Now, Naruto, what can you tell me about Orochimaru?"

"Other than his obvious attempts at immortality? He was cruel. He conducted many experiments, and most of them were scrapped for being "failures." He had several labs and I have all of their locations. But, my main concern is my friends Finn and Baraka. They were his newer experiments, and they need to be found soon."

"What can you tell me about them?" Bradley asked.

"Baraka is a violent sociopath. He can kill without any remorse. He was infused with blades in his arms that can grow or retract at a whim. Look for a kid my age with incredibly sharp teeth near the southern par of Emestris. As for Finn… well he can grow bones out of any point in his body. His original name was Kimimaro Kaguya, but he didn't like it. He has as much personality as a dead cat. His emotions were wiped from his body to make him a better "tool." Was what Naruto said.

Bradley nodded as he said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. I need to go back to the mansion. I did an experiment near the coast, and I need to go and get it. Plus, I have to check on Orochimaru's last two experiments."

Naruto stood up slowly, his balance shot by not having his right arm. After he stood, he got a black shirt on with blue pants. He went without shoes for some reason.

(At the mansion)

They were lead down to the basement where they saw several tubes filled with liquid, but only three were in use.

Two had humanistic figures in them while a third had a large object. Naruto went about and unfilled the first one, the object, and revealed a sword with shark like scales on it and a mouth with razor sharp teeth. Picking up the handle, he put it aside and emptied the other two tubes.

The first contained a boy about a year younger than Naruto, and lack of a better description, he looked like a shark. (Kisame's fused state with Samehada).

The second had another boy that was the same age as the first, only he had two halves. One white, the other black. Around his waste were plant like growths.

They opened their eyes and immediately recognized Naruto, both standing up. "Kisame, Zetsu. We're free. The Pedo's dead."

Both their eyes widened at that. They were free!

(Resembool- two Weeks later)

Naruto and his uncle stood outside of what was heralded as one of the greatest automail shops in all the country, one of them intent on getting a new right arm.

After knocking, they came face to face with an old woman who was small, smaller than Naruto. She looked at them and asked, "Can I help you."

Naruto indicated his right arm and smiled brightly. "Yup! I think you can. I need a new, combat variant arm to these specifications."

Handing her the note, he watched her look at them as a wide smirk appeared. "Finally, a challenge!"

She led them inside and Alex took a seat as she measured Naruto's shoulder and left arm for measurements. After getting them, she went to work in her workshop.

A few hours later, she came out with a long, sleek arm that had several holes in it. It had a long blade that came from the elbow. The symbol of a leaf with several of the kanji his father's clan had were inscribed along it. The fingers ended in sharp claws. Alongside the top and bottom of it were several jagged groves. Naruto examined it and in a flurry of movement, a large claw appeared, the groves being turned into a crushing claw. Satisfied, Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah."

"Now the surgery will take a full year to recover, are you sure that you can handle it?" Grandma Rockbell asked.

Alex saw a determined look appear on his face, reminding him of the man who captured the heart of his sister. He swore he saw Madara appear behind the boy as, in a combination of their voices, he said. "I'll do in six."

(Six months later)

Naruto stretched his new arm as he exited the Rockbell home. Six months had passed since he had the surgery and he was glad to be free of the demonic slave driver of an old woman. She had watched him as he trained in his arm, integrating it into his fighting style.

Soon, true to his word, he had recovered in six months, much to her surprise. In that time, he had studied his new abilities that Orochimaru had given him, and he had mastered most of them. He could make bombs from his left hand with clay he had stored in his right arm in a compartment. His left eye had various techniques. If he focused, he could see long distances, memorize anything, and understand it all. When his ring filled eye was prominent, he could control gravity to an extent. With his comma eye, he was able to make an ethereal warrior and black flames. His last eye, the bulging one, allowed him to see far into the distance.

When all three were active, he was able to read entire books and memorize them completely.

All in all, he was strong. Incredibly so.

His appearance had changed, too. His black hair had gotten longer, now reaching his neck. Over his left eye was a strip of clothe, even though it didn't obstruct his vision as he could see through walls. He had a black shirt and pants on, a white coat over it. On the back of the coat was the Uchiha fan and the kanji for 'Warrior of Briggs.' He had black boots on his feet.

Looking at his uncle who had a car ready to take him to the Armstrong mansion, he walked forward. Greeting the large man with a lazy wave and a "Yo" he climbed in. Soon, he would be a state alchemist, and that much closer to his goal.

They rode in silence as Naruto pulled a book out and started to read it. It was titled 'Dishonored' and was about a man framed for the murder of the empress of the nation.

After a few hours of travel, they arrived at the large mansion. Naruto breathed in the smell of the fresh air and plants. He loved the visits he got to spend with his grandparents. He loved how they had grown large gardens for him to spend time in.

Entering the foyer, he sighed as he saw his aunts waiting for him. It amazed him that they were so big while his mother and youngest aunt were so small. Hugging them all, he smiled as they walked to the dining room.

There, he sat and watched as his mother and uncle fought like children. The last few months had been hard, and all he wanted was to relax with his family before the qualification exam to become a certified alchemist of the military.

He looked at the new additions to the table, his closest friends: Finn and Baraka. They had been found in the town of Dublin, stealing food from a woman named Mizumi Curtis. They had been admitted into the hospital for severe wounds.

After getting picked up, they had been allowed to stay at the Armstrong mansion.

Baraka had spiked black hair and dark eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants with black boots. Alongside his arms were small blades sticking out of his forearms.

Finn had silver hair that was cut short, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He went barefoot.

Naruto sighed as his family settled down and ate.

Tomorrow would be his test.

(The Next Day)

Naruto looked at King Bradley as he prepared for his exam. Due to the forced Human Transmutation performed on him, he could do alchemy without arrays. Slamming his hand down, a large sword appeared in his hand.

Swinging it, he stopped an pointed at Bradley. "My name is Naruto Armstrong. And one day, I WILL be Fuher. Count on it, Old Man."

**AN: This took me a while to write. I wanted to get the premise and characters all set into the plot, and so, it may not be as good as I wanted.**

**As for pairings, I have Naruto with Lan Fan. That is all.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
